


Tag-Along-Suffering

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Gen, Hobbits, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Tag-Along-Suffering

"'And Bullroarer said, Suffer the scouts approach'..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means allow them. It's an old way to put it."

"A funny way!"

"No, just an old one. Now listen. 'Suffer the scouts approach, and'..."

"Well they won't exactly be suffering, will they? Unless he's making them walk across hot coals or something, and that's not too difficult, I've seen Old Windle—"

"Do you want a history reading or not, you flighty brat of a Took?"

"Says the half-Took!"

"Says a proud and noble Brandybuck!"

"Says the boy who's got Wilco Whitebrow's book of lithographs from Bree under his pillow."

"How did you--!"

"Is it true that human lasses have no hair on their feet? Do they shave it? Yuck!"

"Pippin Took, TELL me that book is still hidden! Wilco'd kill me... and you're not supposed to look at it!"

"Really, Mer, you should suffer others to look at the hairless lasses too. It's not fair to keep them all to yourself, 'specially when they're actually Wilco's."

"Pippin, you're 10 years old! Those aren't for children!"

"Well, suffer the little children, too!"

"I'll suffer you to get the ear-twisting of your life! Get back here! Piiip!"


End file.
